


I Choose Fire

by AquaEclipse



Series: Drabbles from Camps [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: "To storm or fire the world must fall." I choose fire.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Esperanza Valdez & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez & Everyone
Series: Drabbles from Camps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	I Choose Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I was considering a scene in the hypothetical TV/animated series/whatever adaptation a day or two ago and ended up taking inspiration from a couple of other fanfics… and I came up with something like this.  
> Then I decided fo write this plot bunny because there's only a week before my holidays begin and another week and a half after that to mid-terms, when I wouldn't be able to post.  
> So… here's an early Christmas/whatever present to the fandom!

"Hey." Leo grinned as he turned to his friends, whilst letting go of the self-restraint usually holding back on his pyrokinesis. He only had seconds before he had to execute his plan, so he had to make it quick. And his friends… were refusing to let it be.

The plan had to work.

Gaea had to be scattered like her husband before her.

He had to go back for Calypso.

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

He was ready.

"I told you I had a plan. When are you guys going to trust me? And by the way - I love you guys."

_I'm sorry. Festus, let them go._

As Jason and Piper fell from the claws of his valiant bronze dragon, he mentally commanded, _up_. He couldn't concentrate on his ( _hopefully not, if all goes to plan_ ) final task if he let his friends' panicked, helpless faces distract him.

He had to get at least a quarter mile away from the ground so that no one else could be caught in the blast zone, especially not his friends.

_Don't worry, guys. I'm sure Hazel and Frank will tell you. I'll come back to you guys, I promise._

His body grew warmer by every yard they flew up. _220, 219, 218…_

There was no more chance to turn back. He gritted his teeth. The world had to be saved… or fall. Heh.

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

This [censored] was responsible for his mother's death and so many others' suffering.

She deserved this.

_I choose fire._

Flames, white-hot, emerging from nightmares of a childhood past, began licking at the primordial goddess' form, and by extension, himself.

He ignored the vaguely human screaming growing louder and louder, that was definitely not his.

_The Physician's Cure. This should work. I'll see you soon, Calypso. I swore on the Styx._

Gold.

White.

Pain, like every one of his cells were yanking themselves apart in every direction.

Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a little feedback if you don't mind!  
> Date of Writing: 13 December 2019


End file.
